


Kakashi Gains a Point

by siyrean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyrean/pseuds/siyrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten gets more than an eyeful when she goes to deliver a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi Gains a Point

It had been a long mission. A long mission with no sign of a shower, lake, or any form of proper hygiene facilities in sight. Sure he was used to such things, but it wasn't like he particularly enjoyed smelling so bad that even his own summons asked him to stand down wind when he called them. So it was only natural that the first thing the Copy Ninja did once entering his small apartment, was head straight for the washroom and the promise of a hot hot shower, with lots of unscented, environmentally friendly, soap products.

Actually just heading to the washroom wasn't enough. His clothes were stiff with dried sweat and with every step, the feeling rough fabric brushing his skin made him inwardly cringe. So as soon as he closed the window behind him, Kakashi began to strip out of every piece of offending clothing, creating a trail all the way from his living space to the washroom door, kicking off the last sock as he backed in.

As soon as his body entered the small room, his distracted shinobi senses suddenly went into over gear.

He was not alone.

Spinning on foot, Kakashi ripped back the shower curtains, catching the intruder by surprise, and pinned the person to the wall in one fluid motion.

Tenten was just able to let out an 'eep' of surprise before her arms were wrenched behind her and her face pushed painfully into the wall.

It was just her luck. All she was supposed to do was drop off a message for the Jounin, but he was late so she stuck around to wait for him. Of course having drunk a large vanilla smoothy just before arriving had sentenced her fate and the girl heard another enter the apartment just as she'd finished relieving herself. She'd intended to announce her presence at once, but when she'd stuck her head out into the hallway, Tenten was met with the unexpected sight of Kakashi Hatake's very naked backside.

Too shocked to say anything, the girl jumped back, hiding her self in the shower and hoping he would change quickly while she tried to come up with a way to explain herself.

"Tenten?" she heard his voice say as the grip on her arms and neck was released and she was allowed to face the man.

Slack jawed, the girl tried to remember why she was there while her eyes drifted over every inch of his perfectly sculpted body, lingering around his navel and following the small trail of hairs down...

"What on earth are you doing, hiding in my washroom?" he asked, turning to grab a towel. He then secured it around his waist, without the faintest blush.

"Oh," Tenten replied, shaking her head out its daze. "Gai sensei sent me. He's got a new challenge..."

"And?" Kakashi prompted seeing the girl had lost her train of thought.

"Huh?"

Kakashi rolled his eye, realizing that on top of just seeing a grown man naked, the girl had never seen his face before and was likely still in shock he hadn't immediately dashed to hide it. "Alright Tenten, you might as well get in your eyeful, since this is not likely to happen again."

Her brow pinched. "But you already covered up."

A brief moment of confusion crossed Kakashi's face before his eyes widened.

"Oh," the girl suddenly realized. "You meant your face."

.

.

"So Tenten, what did my rival have to say to my challenge?"

Tenten blinked. "You need to add another point to his column."

"But did-"

"Just trust me on this," the girl said with a grin. "He gets the point."

Gai frowned, unsure what to make of that but he supposed he could just ask Kakashi once he tracked him down.


End file.
